The Mysterious Book of Positions
by heintz571
Summary: Rory has an important request for the Doctor reguarding a bit the he needs a bit of help interpreting.  Can the Doctor help before Amy comes a calling.  Read and find out


**Here is a fascinating little bit between the Doctor (11th) and Rory and Amy is in ther for good measure as well. enjoy and review if you so have the time. flydye**

Title: The Mysterious Book of Positions

Author: flydye8

Pairings: None really it is just The Doctor, Amy, and Rory.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them but oh how I wish I did. I would be a happy girl if I did.

Summary: This is a small bit of a story written for doctorsgirl26 who requested a bit more with Rory and the Eleventh Doctor. Rory has an important request for the Doctor.

Rory hurried toward the central control room of the TARDIS with a book in hand calling out, "Doctor, are you in here."

Far below the console the Doctor responds, "Well of course I am in here; where else would I be. I can't be anywhere else until I get this damn TARDIS back in working order." Realizing what he said he stroked his ship, "Sorry dear I am a bit flustered right now."

Quickly Rory moved down to where the Doctor was swinging on his repair chair, "Sorry but I need your help."

"Pushing up his ridiculous safety glasses to his forehead he replied, "What is so important that it can't wait a few more minutes. Is Amy hurt?"

"Well no." Rory replied sheepishly.

"Are you hurt? The Doctor continued his questioning.

"Ah, no I am not hurt."

"Good then whatever it is it can wait till I am finished." Placing his glasses back on his eyes he continued to work on the TARDIS not paying any more attention to his traveling companion.

Shuffling his feet Rory yelled above the noise, "I will be in the library when you are done."

The Doctor waved his hands dismissively as Rory turned to leave him to the TARDIS repairs.

About an hour later Rory was turning the pages of the book he wanted to show the Doctor, trying to understand how he can maneuver his body into the many different positions found on each page. He took it upon himself to study them because he wanted to continue to please Amy any way he could.

The Doctor walked in giving Rory a much needed distraction clapping his hands the Doctor asked, "Okay Rory, you waited long enough what do you need my help with?"

Handing the book to the Doctor, Rory looked in amazement as he scanned through the book very quickly when the Timelord was finished he stated, "This is a great book, actually a wonderful book; the positions are very intriguing, and stimulating, to say the least. The book is very easy to understand so why do you need my help."

Rory took the book from the Doctor and replied, "Well you have been around a bit and I thought that maybe you have used some of these positions in the past."

"Oi, I am not that old, yeah maybe I am, but that doesn't mean I have had extensive practice in this form of art."

"Amy said that you have had multiple companions on board, are you telling me you never did any of these positions with them." The young man inquired.

"Granted Rory, I have had many people traveling with me, and many of them had similar interest but I can't say that any of them was curious enough to try the things in that book."

"Oh, I was hoping that you could explain to me how I could get into these positions before Amy wakes up and wants to try them out together. You know how limber she can be and I want to be able to accommodate her."

The Doctor replied, "Ah yes, I can imagine how limber she can be, with all that leg that she has, but I think this is something you are just going to have to figure out on your own."

Amy's voice interrupted the men's conversation as she walked into the room with two sets of clothes in her arms. Handing a set to each of them she commanded, "Come on my boys we need to get busy before the TARDIS brings us to our next adventure."

Looking down at the clothes in his hand the Doctor shook his head, "Pond I don't think I can do this, I am not as limber as I use to be."

Rory chimed in, "Amy I don't think I can do this my body can't move like yours."

Smiling at them she stated, "There is no way either of you are getting out of this. Yoga is a great way to strengthen the muscles and with all the running we do we need all the strength we can get. Now move along the TARDIS has designed a room just for us."

The two men looked at each other and walked after the fiery red head hoping that the positions in the Yoga book would help them in the intense session they were sure Amy had planned for them.


End file.
